


Marshmallow is Just Another Way to Say "I Love You"

by elleavantemm



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, Get Together, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleavantemm/pseuds/elleavantemm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ambiguous note stresses Duo out, but the results are well worth the effort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marshmallow is Just Another Way to Say "I Love You"

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the prompt "hot chocolate with marshmallows" for the winter round of the livejournal Advent Challenge.

After a certain period of knowing someone, you become acquainted with their particular manner of speaking, knowing in which situations they use sarcasm the most, how to interpret vague and incomplete thoughts, and what’s more, you become acquainted with their manner of speaking when the speech is evident in their body language. Duo Maxwell had known Heero Yuy for over five years; no, they worked together regularly on assignment for the Preventers; they spent time together outside of work; and yet Duo is still thrown for a loop when he received cryptic messages. Such as the one he found written in a familiar hand on his desk on afternoon.

>   
> _8:15 Bring marshmallows_   
> 

Duo’s eyebrows disappeared up beneath his bangs; yet he folded the note and slipped it into his pocket before putting on his jacket, assembling a few case files to work on over the weekend, grabbing his car keys, and heading out. It was only five fifteen.

On average with traffic, it took Duo half an hour to drive home, which meant he’d be home roughly around six. If he decided to shower and change, then he’d leave the house around seven. Heero’s apartment was fifteen minutes away, but the closest grocery store was twenty in the opposite direction, which meant that Duo should actually stop at the store on his way home in order to be on time. His finished his mental check list just as he reached his car. As he turned the ignition, he glanced at the time again: five twenty-five.

Unfortunately, Duo hadn’t factored in time to stand in the aisle at the grocery store deliberating which type of marshmallows to buy. Heero hadn’t exactly been specific in his instructions. What are the marshmallows for? Should he buy the big ones or the small ones? Would there be any merit in buying the rainbow coloured marshmallows? Duo fought the temptation to call Heero and ask for some clarification, instead grabbing a bag of small white marshmallows with a huff and booking it to the check out.

His delay at the grocery store meant that Duo didn’t arrive home until almost six-thirty. His stomach growled as he fumbled to get the key in the lock, and Duo sighed because he had forgotten all about dinner in his mental planning for arriving on time at his best friend’s house with marshmallows. Dropping his keys onto the kitchen table, although with his bag of sugary-gelatinous goodness, he opened the fridge to see if there was anything viable to scarf down in a hurry. Embarrassment washed over him when his fridge revealed two bottles of beer, a wilted stalk of celery, and a moulding take-out container of chow mien.

Duo’s stomach growled loudly, one more. He threw both the celery and the chow mien into the garbage, and pulled open a few cupboards. It was a sad commentary on how often he was home that his cupboards were nearly bare. He found a partially stale box of cereal that he ate dry, and did little to satisfy his grumbling stomach. Already nearing seven o’clock (where does the time _go_?) and Duo hopped in the shower quickly to wash away the stress of the work day.

The question of the marshmallows weighed heavily on Duo’s mind as he rummaged in his closet looking for something to wear. He wanted to be comfortable, but the marshmallows left a lot of options to be considered. The weather outside was too cold to go down to the beach for a bonfire. Already in the time since Duo had arrived home, snow had begun to fall, collecting in cottony piles along the windowsill and the power lines. That had to mean that they were staying in. He pulled a worn pair of jeans off the hanger, pulling them up over slim hips. From his dresser he pulled out a worn dark green Henley, slipping it overhead and following it with his favourite grey hoodie.

Duo made quick work of his braid, running his brush inadequately through the damn strands before folding them back into the ever familiar plait. Seven forty-five. If Duo left now, he would be fifteen-minutes early, which would definitely surprise Heero, who was a stickler for punctuality. By the time he had everything he needed to head out the door, Duo would arrive only a few minutes early, which would be far more preferable.

He pulled on his winter jacket over his hoodie, grabbed his car keys and did a quick scan of the apartment before heading out into the hall, locking the door behind him. Just as he was slipping his key into the car door he remembered the marshmallows sitting four floors up on the kitchen table.

“Son of a bitch,” Duo said loudly, the last word echoing throughout the parking garage.

Looking at his watch, he had five minutes before he _absolutely had to leave_. At a run, Duo skipped steps and avoided the elevator, which of course always took the longest when you absolutely needed it. Panting when he reached his apartment door, he ran in, grabbed the sugary confection and ran back down to the car, peeling out of the parking stall and down to the main road.

Traffic was thankfully light as he made the familiar trip to Heero’s apartment. His hand came down on Heero’s door at exactly eight sixteen. “You’re late,” Heero said when he opened the door, and Duo honestly had to reign in the supreme urge to punch his friend square in the mouth.

“One minute is hardly late,” Duo returned, shouldering his way inside.

The small space smelled like chocolate, and the kettle on the stove was nearing its screaming whistle. “Take off your coat and settle in,” Heero said, taking the bag of marshmallows from his friend’s hand. “Good. You got the small ones.”

Duo released a frustrated sigh, hanging his coat in the front closet, then flopping down gracelessly on Heero’s softly worn leather sofa. “I almost didn’t,” he informed the other man from the living room. “Might have been nice if you’d given me more detailed instructions.”

Heero popped his head around the corner. “It didn’t really matter,” he said with a shrug. “But the small ones are just better.” He emphasized his comment by popping a few into his mouth.

“What are you even making in there?” The answer became obvious when a moment later Heero came into the living room with two steaming cups piled high with marshmallows.

Heero kicked Duo’s legs off the coffee table so he could step past and sit on the sofa next to him. “I figured we could avoid the cold, have some hot cocao, and enjoy a Christmas classic.”

“What do you define as a ‘Christmas classic’?” Duo asked with sarcastic finger quotes.

Heero punched Duo’s arm, causing the hot beverage to slop over the side of the cup. “Hey! Watch it!”

“ _It’s a Wonderful Life_.”

“Dude,” Duo said seriously. “That is one of the most depressing Christmas movies ever made.”

“What about _Miracle on 34th Street_?”

“I must admit I’d rather watch a movie about a cynical little girl than a man who’s shown that life would be better without him in the world. Hits a little too close to home, if you know what I mean.”

“How about we just watch _White Christmas_ , which is light hearted and doesn’t feature cynical children or depressingly realistic life commentary?”

“Fine.”

Heero flipped through his stack of files on his media center to find the movie in question. The quality was still good, classic movies forever being remastered into new versions. Duo picked at the melting marshmallows floating on top of his hot chocolate and sunk deeper into the soft cushions of the couch. For some reason, Heero’s apartment always put Duo the most at ease.

The two men sat together on the sofa, listening as Bob Wallace, Phil Davis, Betty and Judy Haynes sang together merrily about snow. By the time Bob and Betty were crooning the familiar lyrics of White Christmas together, snow falling behind them through the open door of the hotel performance hall, Duo had slumped over, head buried in Heero’s shoulder, snoring softly. As Betty and Bob shared a passionate kiss to roaring applause, Heero looked down on Duo’s sleeping face with fond affection.

He pushed Duo’s heavy bangs up off his forehead, tracing the angular lines of his face with his eyes. Duo sighed, snuggling closer and Heero closed his own eyes briefly, adjusting his arm so that it wrapped around Duo’s shoulder, allowing him to pillow his head on Heero’s chest. It was a familiar position for them. Almost every time that Heero invited Duo over, the other man ended up with his head snuggled into Heero’s chest. The truth was that Heero wished that Duo would decide to spend the night - either there on the sofa, or in Heero’s bed - rather than wake half an hour later, embarrassed that he’d dozed off, and then make his departure shortly thereafter.

Tonight Duo’s arm reached across Heero’s lap, wrapping around his hip. Heero inhaled sharply before relaxing back into the cushions. He strokes his fingers down the length of Duo’s braid. A few loops of hair stuck out of the braid, indicative of Duo’s braiding it quickly. Heero could tell when Duo had woken up, his weight easing slightly against his chest. “Heero?” he asked, voice slurred with sleep.

“Mhm?”

“Did I fall asleep again?”

“Yes. It’s okay; go back to sleep.”

Duo pulled his feet up onto the sofa, shifting around until his head rested on Heero’s lap, his breathing evening out back into sleep. The warmth of Duo’s body pressed against Heero’s chest dissipated leaving him feeling cold. After several long minutes of Duo’s slow, evening breathing, Heero made a decision. He shook Duo’s shoulder gently. “Come on, buddy. Get up.”

The sleeping man sat up groggily. “What?”

Heero helped him up off the sofa and led him into the bedroom. “Might as well sleep somewhere more comfortable.” He pulled back the blankets, adjusting the pillows before helping Duo into the bed, sheets tucked in under his chin. Leaning down he brushed a soft kiss over Duo’s mouth, regretting the move as soon as he’d done it.

Duo’s eyes flickered open to look up at Heero. “Get in,” he said, pulling the blankets back on the other side.

Heero shook his head. “No. It’s fine; I’ll sleep on the sofa.”

“I’ll sleep better with you. I always do.” When Heero continued to hesitate, Duo sat up and reached out to grab the other man’s hand. “Please, Heero.”

Rounding the bed, Heero climbed in the other side. Duo immediately rolled over, pillowing his head on Heero’s chest, arm reaching across to cradle his hip as he had done earlier on the sofa. He let out a content sigh, looking up at Heero awkwardly. “Why did you kiss me?” he asked quietly.

A soft pink flush suffused Heero’s cheeks and he adverted his eyes. “Because I wanted to.”

“Why didn’t you say something?”

“It never seemed like the right time.”

“Now would be the right time.”

Heero turned his eyes back to Duo, who had sat up and was leaning over Heero on his elbow. “Not that I mind you sneaking kisses when I’m half asleep or anything; but I generally like to be present for those types of things.”

“Are you angry?” Heero asked.

“No.”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Yes.”

Heero let his hand skim along Duo’s back, tracing along the curve of his neck to cup his jaw. He pulled the other man down and pressed their mouths together. Duo’s lips were soft, if not a little dry. He sighed against Heero’s lips, mouth opening ever so slightly and Heero moved his head to fit their mouths together at a better angle. Duo slipped his fingers into the thick hair at the base of Heero’s skull, leaning in and slipping just the tip of his tongue into the other man’s mouth. The kiss was slow and lazy despite the rising underlying heat. After several minutes Duo pulled away slowly, eyes shut and cheeks flushed.

“Wow,” he said, running his fingers across Heero’s mouth.

Heero smiled, and Duo returned his head to Heero’s chest, listening to the quickened rhythm of his heart. The kiss wasn’t a promise of a change in their relationship, but it certainly left the door open for them to step through if they wanted. Duo’s breathing gradually evened out into sleep, his snores accompanied by a soft wheezing. Heero listened, contented with the other man’s weight against him. He didn’t know where this would lead, and he didn’t get his hopes up. It was a conversation for another time, perhaps after soft, warm morning kisses and fresh, hot coffee.


End file.
